You Get Me
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Welcome to Camp Rock. This is a place for kids that have a mental or physical disability that also love music to learn how to play, sing, or dance, and overcome their disabilities and feel normal again. SMITCHIE,NAITLYN,JELLA, BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. You're Going to Camp Rock

**Ok, so I think this will be a good idea, to be honest. I hope it'll be. It's different, that's for sure! I've seen all the typical AU Camp Rock-Actually-an-Academy-boarding-school type stories and thought this would be different, and awesome! So, I'll give this a try, see where it goes. Tell me how you like it, any suggestions on physical/mental disabilities for the whole gang, information on the disability that is mentioned in here that I do not have/may like to know/have to correct. **

**Also, obviously, this is AU, so there is no Connect 3 currently, but there is Shane, Nate and Jason. They haven't met yet, so they haven't formed the band… yet. So, enjoy!**

**Summary:Welcome to Camp Rock. This is a place for kids that have a mental or physical disability that also love music to learn how to play, sing, or dance, and overcome their disabilities and feel normal again. Meet some very special kids who come to Camp Rock, to learn about music. But along the way, find love, drama, romance and friendship. SMITCHIE, NAITLYN, JELLA, PEGGY/OC, TESS/OC and more**

* * *

"Michelle! Wake up!" my mom yelled up at me. At the same time, my alarm started blaring with loud rock music. Wondering why I put it on this station, I opened my eyes. Not that it made a difference anyways. Every single day, I saw the same dull color: black. It wasn't an attractive color after seeing it for five years in a row. Every day, I had to live with the mistake that happened when I was nine years old.

When I was nine, change happened. It was stupid really. I was at home, my mom left the room to make a phone call and I had gone to wash my hands. In my distracted little nine year old mind, I saw a bird and I accidentally squirted the hand soap in my eyes. And quite a bit of it by that. By the time my mom ran into the room, I was already screaming with pain, on the ground.

We got to the hospital, and I had no chance. They said I took too long in getting to the hospital and I would go blind within an hour. They put me under sedatives to numb the pain, and after that day, I live in darkness.

It really sucks, you know. Being able to see so clearly one day, then the next being told you'd never see color again. I guess its worse with people who are born blind. They have never been able to see color, nor will they ever. I just am glad I got the chance, even if I was little. If I had been more careful, maybe I could see again.

But there was no time to dwell on what could-have-been. I had accepted my disability years ago. It was time to move on, and focus on the future.

Sighing, I reach over to my left and search for my alarm clock. I have gotten used to where everything is now, so there's no problem. I find it and hit the snooze button. I sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed. I made my way over to the closet, only tripping once, and took out the outfit my mom put on the shelf in the closet. I walked out of the closet and slipped the clothes on. Combing out my hair, I sighed. I couldn't even see if I was wearing something nice, if I looked good, if I looked older than I did five years ago.

I hated not seeing. I could never see myself grow. I would never see my dates, or my children, if I had children. I wasn't a popular person at my school. I convinced my mom to let me go to a normal school. Big mistake, I thought. I was a sophomore, well, going to be a sophomore, and people treated me differently. I had a special notebook to write in, and a special textbook ordered. I only had one friend, Sierra, who helped me out, who was in all my classes. Most people just made fun of me. I never saw them laughing at me or pointing (though Sierra told me they did) but I heard them make fun of me. I didn't blame them. I was a blind invisible girl.

I was just grateful it was the last day of school. I could go three months without the torture, or the feeling of being different. I know different means unique, but I didn't feel unique. I felt outright different, like I didn't belong. And I hated that feeling.

After finishing doing my hair, and putting on my lip gloss, I made my way out the door. I reached the stairs, and grasping the handrail, I carefully made my way down with my bag. I walked into the kitchen, as I heard my mom bustling around.

"Oh hey honey, ready for your last day of school?" she asked. I nodded as I sat down at my place at the table, the sound of my plate being put at my place.

"Excited, really," I admitted. I started eating the eggs that my mom placed in front of me. I was excited to get away from the place they called school. Maybe I should have gone to that special school where they had that program for the blind.

I felt left out mostly, and I really hated that. Guzzling down my eggs, I heard my mom turn on the TV. The woman on the TV began talking about rain or something for tomorrow. Wahoo, I thought sarcastically.

"And in other news, a new camp has opened up. The camp is called Camp Rock, but it isn't the type of camp you think it is," the reporter started. I sighed as I half tuned it out. It's not like I could afford to go to camp anyways.

"-a music camp, but for kids with special needs. Kids that have physical and mental disabilities," the girl continued. At that, I perked up. I think my mom did too. The reporter started describing very briefly on what the camp offered. It helped kids get in touch with their inner music side. If it was singing, playing an instrument, or dancing, they would help out. Apparently, it opens next week and there were still spots available.

Once the reporter started talking about something else, my mom switched it off. I smiled. I loved music. I was good at singing. I was also good at piano. Though I could never see the keys, I just loved playing notes. Could there be such a camp that had kids like me? I wouldn't feel so different. Thinking about it, I would do anything to go to this camp. I wanted to fit in, to feel good about myself for once, to not feel different.

I turned to my mom, a smile on my face.

"Mom," I started before my mom interrupted.

"Mitchie," she said. I pouted.

"But mom, I really want to go to Camp Rock! It's perfect for me! I can finally fit in, feel normal for once in my life. I can have fun, and I love music. I'll do anything to go to this camp! It will be fun! And you can call every day, and it's only for a month! Oh please Mom, please?" I begged. My mom sighed.

"I'll look into it today, ok? I can't make any promises," she said. At that, I squealed and stood up. I hugged my mom.

"Oh thank you! That's all I want! Thank you so much." I exclaimed, excited. My mom laughed.

"Your welcome Mitchie. Now get ready for school, your dad's driving you," she said. I smiled as I hugged her once more before skipping out of the room happily.

* * *

"Yeah, I've heard of Camp Rock. That's amazing Mitchie, you deserve it," my best friend Sierra exclaimed as I threw my books in my locker. I shut it and she started guiding me down the hall. It wasn't as if I didn't know my way around, I did. But I didn't want to bump into anybody.

"I know. My mom didn't guarantee anything, but I hope I can get in. It'll be a dream come true! And I don't want to spend all summer at Aunt Maybelle's, her teaching me Braille again," I joked. Last summer, I got stuck learning Braille from my aunt Maybelle, her making me a bit more ahead in the curriculum them most people, because I was blind. It got boring and annoying.

Sierra laughed as we made it to the classroom.

"Well, for the whole summer, I'll be in China, with my mom of course," Sierra declared proudly. Her mom was an archaeologist, and she came home rarely. So, seeing her mom was a big deal for Sierra. I took a seat at the front with Sierra, as usual.

"Lucky you," I said as the bell rang, signaling first period to begin.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I grabbed my stuff, as Sierra grabbed hers as we made our way to our lockers.

"I hope my mom can get me into Camp Rock," I exclaimed as I cleared out my locker. Sierra nodded.

"Me too. I want you to have fun," she said.

We walked out to the buses and I got on with Sierra. She lived a couple blocks away from me, so it was all good. I heard whispering all around. I ducked lower into my seat as the bus started moving. We started talking until we got to Sierra's stop. We got out together, so she could always walk me home. We got off.

"I can't believe you leave tonight. I'm going to miss you," I told Sierra. She nodded sadly.

"I'll miss you too. I hope you have fun this summer, whatever your plans may be," Sierra said as she walked me to my front door. I nodded as I hugged my best friend.

"Call me every week to tell me how you are," I told her. She laughed, nodding.

"I promise. Bye Mitchie. I'll see you in September," she said. She hugged me once more before I heard her fading footsteps. I sighed as I turned to my door and opened it, walking through and throwing my bag on the floor.

"I'm home!" I called through the house.

I heard footsteps then my dad's voice.

"Hey honey!" he sounded bright and cheery. I frowned. What was going on? He sounded too cheery. Another set of footsteps walked in.

"Oh hi honey, back home already?" my mom asked, she too sounding cheery. I sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously. There was a small pause before my dad said, "Oh, just tell her Connie."

"Tell me what?" I asked. There was another pause before….

"Ok. You're going to Camp Rock!"

* * *

From miles away, a scream was heard in the distance.

**What do you guys think? Review, if you like it. If you don't, it's cool. It's an experimental chapter. And don't worry, every single character you know has a disability of some sort. Care to guess what they could be? Mitchie is blind, so what disability do Shane, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy and Ella have? Have fun guessing!**


	2. Welcome to Camp Rock!

One week later, I was sitting in my car, my mom driving me down to Camp Rock. I was super excited. My bags were in the back, my I-Pod in my ear. I was singing along to the song, "Superstar" by Halo Valentino, a new rising star.

Ever since my mom told me I was going to Camp Rock, I had been super excited. My mother had been researching everything on the Camp, though there wasn't much to research, since it was a relatively new camp. My mom and I went shopping, as she helped me pick out nice clothes to wear.

She was, luckily, a fashion diva, so I had no trouble trusting my mom for picking out my clothes. I felt childish, but it wasn't as if I could see what I was wearing, right?

I wished I could look out the window; see all the birds and trees rushing past, the blue sky shining down on us. I want to be able to see again. Not seeing made me angry and different. But thinking about going to a camp where people like me were made me feel better, because there were people worst off than me, and I'd get the chance to meet them.

I could feel my mother turn onto a dirt road, the road getting bumpier.

"We're five minutes away Mitchie," my mom told me as she continued driving. My mouth curved up into a small smile. I was almost there, at Camp Rock.

I wondered if I'd make any friends. I wondered if anyone would want to be my friend. I wondered what the people were like at Camp Rock, if they were mean just for the fun of it, or nice. I wish I knew. But I'd find out, eventually. Finally, somewhere where people would accept me for me.

Finally, I felt the engine stop and my mom open her car door.

"We're here," she told me. My mouth curved up into a grin as I reached over and opened my car door. I hopped out as my mom grabbed my things. Putting my sunglasses on, I took my walking stick and my mom and I walked up to the signing in table. A woman's voice spoke.

"Name?" she asked kindly. Good, not to annoyed, but not too perky. Exactly how I liked people.

"Michelle Torres," my mom answered for me. There was a rustling of papers.

"Ah, Michelle, welcome. My name's Deanna Dochart, but you can call me Dee. Here's the list and everything. I am sure your mom can help you out today, finding your cabin and all. Welcome to Camp Rock!" she said. My mom, I guess, smiled as she led me away.

"Wow sweetie! The camp is beautiful! There's a lake, and lots of trees and everything!" my mom exclaimed. I let the wind rush past my face as my mom started describing the area to me, and where everything was, so I'd remember where to go, and where to come from. I made a mental note to remember the way. If not, there were people, I was sure, to help me out.

Finally, my mom stopped and instructed me to step up. I did, and we made it to, what I presume, the front door of my cabin. She opened it and I stepped through. I didn't hear anyone in the room, so I presumed either no one was here yet, or they had come but weren't here currently.

"Here we are sweetie. The fourth cabin to the right from the Mess Hall, and just in front of your cabin, if you keep walking, is a trail to the lake. Wow, looks like one of your roommates have already been here," my mom said as she guided me to the bed I'd be sleeping on. It was at the back, in front of the door. My mom started unpacking. I attempted to help, feeling around the room, getting used to the strange sights and smells. I felt around everything. The wooden walls flew under my fingers, the window pane temporarily touching my hand.

My mother suddenly took my hand, the soft touch of her hand making me realize it was her. She led me to my bed and I sat on the comfy mattress. My mother sighed as I heard her bustling around, probably still unpacking my clothes. Suddenly, I heard the door open and my head snapped up to where the door was. I heard footsteps walk in.

"Oh, hi! You must be one of my daughter's, Mitchie's new roommates! I'm Mitchie's mother, Connie Torres," my mom said. I heard bustling and then a girl's voice speaks up.

"Oh, thanks. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Caitlyn Gellar," she said. I heard footsteps approach my bed, so I automatically stood up. I held out my hand, and a couple seconds later, a soft slightly cold hand met mine. I shook it.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you. I'm Michelle Torres, or as most people call me, Mitchie," I greeted the girl.

"Nice to meet you!" Caitlyn said brightly. I wondered why she was here. She seemed normal…. Then again, I couldn't see a thing, so she could be horribly physically disabled for all I knew, and I wouldn't even care. My mom didn't gasp or anything, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Ok sweetie, I got to go. It'll take me a good few hours to drive back home. So, I'll see you in a month. Call me everyday," my mother said and a moment later, Caitlyn's hand left mine and my mother was hugging me.

"I promise Mom," I told her as she released me.

"If you get homesick, or want to come home, don't hesitate to call me. I love you," she told me. I smiled.

"I love you too. Bye," I told her. A minute later, I heard the door close. I re sat on my bed, a little nervous now. I had no one to guide me around; I just met my roommate and didn't know what she was like at all. It was a little scary for me.

"So, I'm figuring by the sunglasses and the walking stick over there, that you have a physical disability?" Caitlyn asked. I heard her take a seat on her bed. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm blind. Been blind since I was nine. How about you? Why are you here?" I asked. Caitlyn sighed.

"Insomnia. A really bad case of it, actually. I can't sleep for months, even years at a time, which makes me tired and cranky, but I can never go to sleep. I've had it ever since I was 5. I've learnt to deal with it," Caitlyn answered. I nodded sadly.

"That really sucks," I told her.

"Not as much as being blind," she pointed out. I nodded again as I reached for my walking stick. Caitlyn probably sensed what I was trying to get to she handed it to me.

"Good idea. Let's go for a walk, get used to the place. Maybe we'll find our other roommate or something. I'll help you out if you want it, of course," Caitlyn added nervously. I bet you she never seen, nor talked to a blind person before, so who could blame her for being nervous and unsure of what to say? Besides, we were at a camp where most people had something similar to me. We all had to get used to it.

"Sure," I said kindly. I felt Caitlyn's hand enter mine. I held her hand with one hand, the walking stick in the other, as we left our cabin and started roaming around.

**OMG, thanks for the reviews guys! 4's better than no reviews, right? Well you should be happy I updated. I am working on my Science lab report, but I got inspiration for the end of this, so I put of my Science for a while to finish this for you guys! I'd better get back to it…**

**So, what did you guys think? Any suggestions for what I should do next chapter? Who should Mitchie and Caitlyn's roommate be? A new character? An old one? Tell me, seriously! I love you guys for reviewing! Give me suggestions, input, things I can totally improve on! I like feedback. I'm like a shark, I take whatever comes to me, even flames, sadly enough……. I've had one too many fights with flamers, but I don't care anymore!**

**Ok, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you guys review! Thanks for reading, even if you don't review. But I prefer reviews, so if you do read, even a 'cute story' will make my day! Thanks so much guys! And I hope to have the next chapter out to you after I finish my Science lab! Haha, I hate Science! Well, thanks guys!**

**I know it's short, but it's better than nothing, right?**


	3. Meet Peggy and Tess

**Thanks a lot to sleepingthedayaway for all the information for Mitchie and her blindness. I'll be sure to incorporate her information into the story, and her suggestions too. Here's the next chapter! Oh, and this is gonna be in Caitlyn's POV. I'll probably mix it up once in a while, switch POV's when needed.**

**UPDATED: Ok guys, I am so sorry for the long update! The past couple of weeks have been so hectic! Last week, I was in the hospital because I was really sick and dehydrated. I'm better now, not 100 percent, but I'm better. I just managed to get on Friday to write this for you guys, since before, my eyes were a little messed up, they weren't really adjusting and everything. It's a long story, but they're better, not totally, but I'm getting used to it.**

As soon as we got outside, I put my hand on her shoulder. It was kind of awkward holding a blind person's hand. And besides, in movies and stuff, people leading the blind usually never held their hand, right? I never met a blind girl, so I had no clue how to act. Mitchie probably sensed my distress. But she couldn't even see me. I guess it was true, people who lose one sense gains a sixth sense, plus their other senses become more sensitive. Or so I have read, and seen on TV. But reality wasn't like that at all. TV just over exaggerated to the point of where it was sad.

What, I watch a lot of TV! There's actually some good shows on at 2am! There wasn't much else to do, especially when I usually can't sleep. Insomnia always took a lot out of me. After not sleeping after months, it got rough. I usually was cranky in a way. Sometimes, I feel so tired, I don't want to move. But I know I can never sleep. Well, I could sometimes, but I could never stay asleep for more than an hour, which totally sucked.

No one knows this, but sometimes, I feel like I'm in a slow motion cartoon. Everything is moving around in slow motion for me, and I want to turn up the speed, but I can't. Apparently, it's a side effect to chronic insomnia.

I guess it wasn't so bad. When I did fall asleep, which was rare, (the last time I fell asleep was 7 months ago, and I had slept walked into our pool), I had nightmares, and usually slept walked. It could get pretty bad, like sleep walking outside or something. In a way, insomnia was better. It made me have control of my body during the night.

I had tried many medications, like sedatives and sleeping pills. For some reason, they didn't have a big effect on me. Yeah, it got me 2 hours sleep, max. My mom only gave them to me if I hadn't slept in a while or something like that.

I was dealing. I forced my mind to return to the present as Mitchie and I walked down the path. It was sad Mitchie couldn't see the scenery. It was beautiful here, so peaceful and serene. Well, at least I would have beautiful scenery to look at tonight, a different change of place.

I kept ahold of Mitchie as we walked down the road, seeing people walking around left and right. I could sense Mitchie was feeling a bit nervous, because she was tense. Suddenly my eyes travelled to a girl who was standing on the side, gripping her bags, looking alone. Her mother was beside her, talking to her animatedly.

I felt sorry for the girl. Even though I had no clue what kind of disorder she had, I still felt sorry for her. Her mother was practically smothering her, from what I could see. The best thing to do was to go over, be polite, and talk to the girl.

"Hey, there's a girl over there. Do you want to go talk to her?" I asked Mitchie. She thought then nodded.

"It's good to meet new people," she said quietly. I could tell it was hard for her. You know, meeting new people when you can't even see them.

Mitchie and I walked over to the girl, whose mother was done talking and looking at the map to probably find her cabin. Maybe she was in our cabin, I thought as we approached the two.

I wasn't a shy person. I wasn't afraid to walk up to someone and say hello. I could do that. I was fairly confident. Besides, here, people were trying to make friends so they feel at home, right? So this mother of the girl must be hoping her daughter will make new friends. I might as well help out.

"Hi, my name's Caitlyn and this is my roommate and friend Mitchie," I introduced. The woman and her daughter looked at us, slightly startled. I probably would be too, I mean, some random girls walking up and introducing themselves.

"Hi Caitlyn and Mitchie. My name's Lisa Dupree and this is my daughter Margaret. But she likes to go by her middle name, Peggy," Lisa Dupree introduced. The girl, now known as Peggy, looked relatively normal. Scared, nervous, and a little excited, I wondered what was different about her.

"It's so nice to meet you. What cabin are you in Peggy?" I asked, noticing Mitchie going quiet, as usual. Peggy smiled nervously.

"Cabin Sparkle, or Cabin 6," Peggy answered. I looked sad.

"Aw, that sucks. Mitchie and I are in Cabin Star, or Cabin 12, near the Mess Hall," I answered sadly. Peggy smiled as she looked at Mitchie. I nudged Mitchie slightly. She got the hint, as she managed a smile back.

"Hey, I passed Cabin Sparkles earlier while I was wandering around. Do you want me to take you there?" I asked. Peggy thought then turned to her mom.

"Can I?" she asked. Her mother nodded.

"Sure. I guess I should leave you with your new friends," she said sadly. Peggy and her mom said their goodbye's and soon, the three of us were heading to Cabin Sparkles. We were silent for a couple of minutes before I decided to break it.

"So, I wonder if Cabin Sparkles is really sparkly," I joked. That made Mitchie and Peggy laugh. I smiled.

"So, why are you two here at Camp Rock?" Peggy asked. I smiled.

"Well, I have insomnia, a really bad case of it actually. I haven't slept in months," I told Peggy. I looked at Mitchie, who still clutched my arm. But she looked up and looked in the direction of where Peggy was while we walked.

"I'm blind, I have been blind for a good 5 years," Mitchie answered. Peggy smiled sadly.

"That must suck, not being able to see. I'm dyslexic," Peggy answered. I knew what dyslexia was. Watching _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ made me know. Darn those Disney shows. I do have to admit though, Cole and Dylan Sprouse are wonderful actors, and they're the same age as me!

"Dyslexia? Isn't that where you don't see words like most people do?" Mitchie asked. Peggy nodded.

"Yeah. I can't read or write like most people do. It takes time for me to do that. I see words backwards, upside down, lots like that. It's a pain in the butt, but I deal. Playing music helps. I don't really have to read or write. I just… play," Peggy answered. I nodded.

"I know what you mean. I'm blind, but playing my music, and letting it flow through me makes me feel… normal, not different," Mitchie answered. I saw Cabin Sparkles and stopped.

"Well, here we are. Here's your cabin," I answered, noticing this cabin didn't have stairs to climb up. Though some cabins around here didn't. We walked to the door and we opened it, immediately seeing someone's stuff there. A blonde girl sat on one of the beds. The pink comforter, and the clothes all around laid. I could see lots of pink, and sparkles. I guess this girl wanted the cabin to live up to the name, I thought. I could tell the sparkles were just put there today.

The blonde girl saw us and smiled. She stopped unpacking and turned to us. Mitchie tensed a little bit yet again as Peggy went quiet. I spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn. This is Mitchie, and your roommate Peggy," I introduced. We put Peggy's stuff on one of the beds as the girl smirked.

"I'm Tess Tyler," she introduced swiftly. I recognized the name as another popped in my mind.

"Tess Tyler? As in TJ Tyler?" I asked. I saw a swift flash of sadness enter her eyes but it went as quickly as it came as she nodded.

"Yeah, she's my mother. Tadd Tyler is my father. You know, the famous movie director? He directs my mom in many films," she boasted. I didn't hear any meanness, or anything in her voice. She actually didn't sound like she was bragging. She sounded almost sad, or something. Maybe it was her disorder that didn't allow her to boast.

Something about her seemed like if she could, she'd boast and be mean all the time. Maybe she was once that person. I was curious to find out why she was here.

"So, why are you here?" Mitchie spoke up finally. Tess smiled softly.

"I, uh, rather not talk about it right now, if it's ok. It's kind of hard to deal with it, and accept it," Tess answered softly. I felt a twinge of sadness for the girl. So we all nodded.

"Sure," Peggy said. Peggy turned to us.

"Uh, thanks for helping me find the cabin," she thanked us again.

"Any time. We should head back to our cabin. But we'll see you in the Mess Hall for dinner, ok?" I asked. Peggy nodded.

"Of course, see you there," she said. I smiled once more before Mitchie gave a feeble wave and we were off.

"Why don't we head back to our cabin to see if our roommate is there?" Mitchie asked. I nodded.

"Sure, let's go," I said as I led her back to our cabin.

**Ok, frankly, I left you guys off too long, so I'll stop here. Did you like it? Do you know what Tess' disability/disorder is? It's not an uncommon disorder, just to let you know. Actually, it's common mostly. So don't overthink it.**

**Next chapter: Mitchie and Caitlyn meet their roommate (who should it be?), dinner in the Mess Hall, and I'll bring in a couple of more CR characters.**

**Who should I bring in next chapter for sure?**

**A)Jason**

**B)Nate**

**C)Ella**

**I will definitely bring in Shane soon, but not right now. Though I may add him in at the end of the next chapter, I dunno.**

**Do you like it? Any info I need for the disabilities I have so far? Any suggestions? Comment, tell me what you want. I love suggestions and feedback. I'll work on the next chapter ASAP, cause I have some time off this week. So, I'll stop rambling, and say, I hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. The Mess Hall

**Thanks, everyone, for the reviews. It really means a lot to me. Well, here's the next chapter, yet again in Caitlyn's POV. Caitlyn is just a lot of fun to write. So, enjoy this next chapter!**

**Oh, and I have decided to make Mitchie and Caitlyn's roommate an OC. Well, based off one of my friends, Heather. Cause I can't think of anyone to bunk with them, and Ella's already bunking with Tess/Peggy, and Lola's bunking with two other OC's of mine (who may or may not be in the story often) so, tell me if you like Mitchie and Caitlyn's roommate! If you like her, she'll probably be in the story often.**

"Who do you think our roommate will be?" Mitchie asked as we walked back to Cabin Star. I thought.

"Hopefully not someone mean," I told her. Mitchie nodded.

"Me too. I cannot deal with a mean girl right now," Mitchie agreed. I nodded, then suddenly remembered she couldn't see me nod. I blushed slightly.

"I know. But if they're here, that must mean they want to feel normal, so I don't think there'll be a lot of mean people here," I pointed out as we approached our cabin.

"You're right," Mitchie said as we walked into our cabin. We immediately saw our roommate in the room, setting her bags on the last and final bed. Her long brown hair hung over her shoulders. She must have heard us enter, because she spun toward us, a little startled, her blue eyes meeting us. She calmed down then smiled.

"You must be my new roomies. I'm Heather Ockley," the girl introduced. She had an accent, a British accent if I wasn't mistaken. It was sort of strong, like Ed Westwick's or Hugh Laurie's. You can clearly tell, but it seemed like if she wanted to, she could cover it up, and no one would suspect she was British. Also, I recognized the last name was British. That was totally cool.

"I'm Mitchie Torres and this is Caitlyn Gellar," Mitchie spoke up. Now she seemed much more relaxed, calmer. I was glad. I guess being at camp for a while made her feel more at home. It better, she'd be here for a month. She needed to be more outspoken. If not, then why was she here, really?

I know, I sound harsh, but I speak the truth.

"It's really nice to meet you guys. So, why are you guys here?" Heather asked kindly as she started unpacking. I was glad Mitchie and I were done unpacking.

"Well, I have insomnia, I've had it for years. I haven't slept in so long," I answered with a tiny laugh. Mitchie looked up.

"I've been blind for five years already, and sadly, what the doctor's know of, I won't see again," Mitchie answered sadly. Heather looked sad.

"I feel so bad for both of you. You guys have it so bad," she answered. Mitchie smiled sadly.

"Not really, compared to most people, we have it easy. So, why are you here?" Mitchie asked. Heather looked sad.

"I have mild cerebral palsy. It's not as bad as people with the whole thing, I have it mildly. It's just a disability that affects how your muscles work and all. It's actually complicated to explain, granted I don't know all of it myself. I'm still learning, and I've had it since I was 2 years old. A little late in when usual people find it, but I deal," Heather answered. I suddenly remembered reading about this late at night, when I was bored.

I studied this a bit, since my cousin's best friend had the disease, or disability. If I remembered correctly, people with this disability usually walked with a limp, or were uncoordinated, people who walked on their toes a lot, people that couldn't really walk on their feet on the ground, some people had poor balance and speech issues. There was a lot more, but I couldn't recall right now.

"Oh, I think I've heard of it. That sucks! That's even worse than both of our disabilities," Mitchie said. Heather smiled.

"I've gotten used to it. It doesn't affect me anymore," Heather answered as she finished unpacking. I could now see her feet raised from the floor. She walked toward us and I could see the limp. When she walked, one foot was raised; one actually did touch the floor. I guess when people walked; they had to have one flat on the floor. But nonetheless, she was limping.

"So, do you guys wanna head to the Mess Hall for dinner? It's already 5 o clock," I asked them. The two thought then nodded.

"Sure," Heather answered. The three of us walked out and headed to the Mess Hall.

"So, where are you guys from?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm from San Fransisco," I answered.

"Cool. I'm from England originally, but moved to Houston a little over a year ago," Heather answered.

"That's cool. I'm from New Jersey, nothing exciting about that," Mitchie answered. I, of course, kept a grip on Mitchie's shoulder as we walked into the Mess Hall.

When we walked in, I immediately saw Peggy with Tess and another girl sitting at a table. I lead the two over to them.

"Hey Peggy, hey Tess. This is our roommate Heather," I introduced. We sat down. I sat beside Tess, Mitchie sat beside me, and Heather sat beside Mitchie and the other girl.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, Heather, this is our roommate Ella Shang," Peggy introduced. Ella turned to us with a smile on her face.

"Hi," she greeted us kindly. She seemed nice, and really upbeat. I looked at her more closely. She looked very happy. I wonder why.

The three of us told Ella why we were here. Her smile faltered slightly.

"Aww! That sucks! I'm not like you guys, I don't have a mental disability, mine's physical, like you Mitchie. I'm paralyzed from the waist down," Ella explained. She sounded very happy though.

I couldn't help but saying what I did next. I was curious.

"I hate to ask, but why do you sound so happy?" I asked. Mitchie turned to me, as did Heather, Tess and Peggy. What, it's not like you weren't wondering the same thing!

Ella seemed unfazed by the question, though. "Oh, well, I became paralyzed when I was 7, so about 8 years ago, in a car crash. At first, I was grumpy and mad. But I realized, what's done is done, I can't undo what's happened to me. So, I've learned to deal with it. I've learned nothing can be done now, so why be sad about it? Yeah, I can't do all the things I used to be able to, but I don't care. If I remain upbeat and positive, then I'll feel better about myself, and make other people feel good about themselves too, if that makes sense. Also, I got this new lip gloss, Bubble berry Balm, and it's amazing!" Ella shrieked.

I had to smile. Ella was so positive; I wish I had her upbeat look on life, and her disability. She learned to deal with it, why couldn't other people? Knowing Ella for a mere five minutes made me like her. Something about her just made me want to get to know her better. She was so strong.

I saw the buffet line finally open and I offered to get Mitchie and Heather's food.

"No, I can get my own food," Mitchie insisted.

"I'm not hungry right now. I had a huge lunch before I came here. My mom wanted me to, she's overprotective. When I'm hungry, I'll get my own food though. But thanks for the offer," Heather said. With that, Mitchie and I stood up and I lead her to the line. We both grabbed a tray and a plate. As we walked down the line, I told her what food there was, and even helped her scoop up the food. She insisted she didn't need help, though.

"I'm going to help you until you get used to the place," I told her calmly. As we turned to take our trays back to our places, just my luck, as clumsy as I am, I rammed straight into someone. My tray, as well as myself and Mitchie, tumbled to the ground. Shaking off the small shock, I looked up to see the person I smacked into.

**Ok, I'll leave it at that. Ok, I know I said the majority would win for the little poll last chapter. But I had no clue how to bring Jason in, who was the majority. But next chapter, I PROMISE he'll be in there, and Nate, and Shane!**

**What did you guys think? What did you guys think of Heather so far? Heather's disability was suggested by silverstagebeauty. Silver, I know I probably have the information wrong. I did research, but I don't personally know how it works, so tell me what I did wrong, tell me more about this. Help me out!**

**Phantom, I'll see what I can do with your disability. I'll add it in, though, for sure. Digi, thanks for the tip! I'll see what I can do with it!**

**Thanks Comic! I love the input! I sort of knew that, but not really! And don't worry, Nate'll be in the next chapter.**

**Just to remind you, Connect 3 isn't Connect 3…. Not yet anyways, that I know of. Just keep that in mind.**

**Ok, I know I do a lot of talking, and research into the disabilities. I just want you to know the disability, and all. I'm very thorough in information. So, do you want less information? More? Keep it as it is? Tell me!**

**Ok, for next chapter, whose POV should I do it in?**

**A)Nate**

**B) Shane**

**C)Jason**

**Tell me! But for now, review!**


	5. Meet Shane

**All I can say is, thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! Now, I'm not gonna ramble now, and I'll just say, here's the next chapter!**

**And just one more thing: I apologize for the long update. The chapter accidentally got deleted, so I had to start over. Then I forgot about it, but I'm determined to finish. Enjoy. And again, I'm not a pro at any of these disabilities, so if I get ANYTHING wrong, or anything at all about the disability, please tell me. I like to learn stuff just as much as you.**

**Shane's POV!!!**

_A couple hours earlier…_

"Hey Shane, buddy, we're almost at Camp Rock? You excited?" my uncle Brown Cessario asks me as he drove down the highway to his camp. Yes, my uncle was the proud owner of Camp Rock. He got the idea of the camp, mostly from me, partly by his wife who taught special ed children.

You must be wondering, why would my uncle Brown get the idea from me? Well, I guess it's because I haven't spoken a word in 10 years. Not one word. Wondering why? I'd love to tell you. Note, sarcasm intended there.

But I guess I will. Thinking about what happened that made me like this will do me some good. I've dealt with it and sort of moved on.

It was when I was six. My parents, my little baby brother, Adam Gray and I were on our way to a concert. We stopped off at a fast food place, because I had begged them too. Bad idea, for sure.

The place was taken under hostage. My parents and my baby brother paid the price. My baby brother got shot, and so did my parents when trying to protect me. As for I? Well, I got out safely, just scarred for life, and now I refuse to speak. The experience was terrifying for me. If you had been in my shoes, you'd understand.

When my family died, my uncle Brown and Aunt Violet took me in. Weird, huh? Our whole family has some kind of colourful name.

But my uncle and aunt were nice enough to do this for me. They don't have child of their own, and wanted one, so they took me in. I was about six at the time, so yeah, I was a child. They thought they could handle me. They were quite wrong at first.

For the first few months, I didn't speak, I didn't eat, I didn't do anything. They didn't blame me; I was just a kid that witnessed a murder to his own family.

But when I turned seven and still didn't eat, or talk, or anything, they got worried. They sent me to a child therapist that tried to help. Her name was Britney Akola, and boy, she was not a nice person.

At first she was, speaking to me nicely, trying to get me to talk. When I didn't, she got angry, so angry; I wondered if **she **needed a therapist. Once Uncle Brown heard of how angry she got, he found me another therapist, Mrs. Lillian Hallowell. She was way nicer and more patient than Britney was. She talked to me, she communicated, and even though I didn't communicate back, she was patient and never lost her temper. We played games and did stuff. She was happy I was communicating to her, even though I didn't talk.

Because of Lillian, I started eating and sleeping more. I did more of the stuff I used to do, but I remained silent. Lillian always tried to get me to talk, but I never did. She finally resorted to communicate through sign language. She learned sign language and finally taught me to do it. She knew I would talk within my own time. She just didn't know when.

But she trusted me, which is all I wanted. She started teaching me methods of communication without speaking. She was a great person. When I was eight, she found a special education school to enroll me in. Aunt Violet wasn't all for it, but she trusted Lillian enough.

I guess it was good for me. I was a shy boy when I first enrolled to school. Now, I'm pretty tough. I can defend myself, even without using words. My teachers all learned sign language in order to teach me. It was hard at first, but I'm used to it.

Lillian Hallowell is still my therapist. We meet and talk once a week. Well, talking in 'our special language'. I'm glad she's my therapist. She's a great person. Her husband, Julian Hallowell is also a counselor, and is also going to be working at Camp Rock with my uncle. You know, just in case the kids need someone to talk to and stuff? And I have no choice but to go in to chat with him at least once a week, then he'll tell Lillian about our progress.

Fun, right? But I like Julian, he's super awesome! Once, we played basketball! It was a lot of fun. He's like the dad I never had. Him and Uncle Brown are so cool.

So of course, Uncle Brown got this crazy idea that he could open up a camp for kids with disabilities. I think he secretly wants me to meet new people and make some friends so I can start talking. Fat chance of that.

He's been planning this for three years, but just got it off the ground. Of course, I had been the very first to sign up. At first, I didn't think anyone would come to the Camp. It's new, it's for special ed kids, and it was in Canada out of all things.

Believe our shock when over fifty kids signed up! That was amazing! Uncle Brown was so happy.

And now, we are almost at Camp Rock. Most of the counselors that signed up to help out this year are probably already there. The only reason we have a late start was because Aunt Violet (who will be a cook there) couldn't find her lucky jacket.

"Hey buddy, we're here," Uncle Brown tells me as the car stops. I look outside and he's right. We're at Camp Rock! I see all the trees and nature surrounding us as I step out of the car. Aunt Violet and Uncle Brown help grab our stuff. Since my uncle owns the camp, we didn't have to check in. We took our stuff to our rooms. My uncle insists I share with two other boys. I didn't want to (I want to stay with uncle Brown and Aunt Violet) but he wants me to meet new people, try to get me to talk, I bet.

So, I am on my way to Cabin 10, Cabin Jam. Weirdly enough, is what my Uncle is calling all the performances. Something Jam. He says it sounds cool. I guess it does. For example, the final performance is being called Final Jam, the first performance is Opening Jam, then there are jams like Pajama Jam, Beach Jam, etc.

It was exciting, to see people sort of like me, here. I won't feel so different anymore. I could see people sing, or dance, or play an instrument, and they all can feel normal again, like I will. I was pretty good at piano and guitar, if I say so myself. That's the only reason why I'm here, for guitar, and some piano.

Uncle Brown also got the idea of kids coming here with disabilities to get more in touch with music from me. The one thing I have done since I was young is play guitar. No matter what, playing guitar soothed me. I love it so much. Even playing piano is great. Music is my whole life. If I didn't have music, I'd probably be lonely still. But I have a knack for it.

Apparently, when I was five, before the 'incident', I used to belt out tunes. I used to sing, and pretty darn good in fact. I sang at Christmas, and I had videotapes to prove it. I still wonder sometimes if I can sing now.

It's no use to dwell now. Things have changed, and I swear I'll never speak at all this summer, or ever.

I arrive at my Cabin, my Uncle Brown helping me. I'm not physically disabled, uncle Brown! I can do it on my own! But I guess he just wants to make sure I'm ok.

I walk into my cabin and notice two boys already there. One's clearly older than me, by at least a year. Seventeen's quite old. He looks all right though. The other boy looks at least two years younger than me, so probably fourteen or so. He looks a bit fidgety, he's busy unpacking. When we walk in, both boys look up.

The older boy smiles as he stops unpacking. The younger one gives me a small smile.

"Hi, you must be our new roommate! I'm Jason Williams, but you can just call me Jase or Jason, whichever you like. I wish I was Jason Bourne, but sadly, I'm not. Oooo, nice shoes! Isn't this room awesome?" Jason asked perkily. I give a small smile, wondering why he was here.

"I'm Nate Black. Nice to meet you," Nate said, as I give Nate a smile also. Nate seems nice, a little quiet, but nice, I decide.

"Hello boys. I'm Brown Cessario, owner of Camp Rock, and this is my nephew Shane Gray," my uncle introduces. Nate smiles.

"Sup?" Nate asks as he holds out his hand. I smile as I shake it roughly.

"So, why are you boys here?" my uncle asks.

"Well, I have OCD," Nate answers awkwardly. I then notice how perfect looking Nate is. He looks quite obsessed with perfection. But I won't judge him.

"I have ADD- oh, look, the sun's shining out there!" Jason started before looking outside, smiling. I smile. I guess that's why he's so bubbly and perky, and random. I smile.

"So, why are you here Shane?" Nate asks. I look down uncomfortably as my uncle, yet again, speaks for me.

"Well, um, boys, Shane here is mute. He's been mute for 10 years because of an…incident. We'd rather not talk about it," Uncle Brown says awkwardly. Nate nods, and Jason looks sad for a moment. Then he perks up.

"Well that's cool. I haven't seen the area yet so I plan to, or maybe I'll go get food at the Mess Hall first. You guys wanna come? It'll be fun," Jason babbles. I smile as I nod, as does Nate.

"Sure. Let's just finish unpacking first, ok?" Nate asks. Jason nods quickly. He sits on his bed, already unpacked, as he waits for us to finish. My uncle Brown helps me, and soon we're all finished.

"Well, I gotta go to the Mess Hall, eat then do some stuff. So I'll see you boys later. Have fun, bye Shane," Uncle Brown says before leaving. When he's gone, I very slightly panic. But Nate and Jason seem like great people.

Nate finishes putting his clothes away; folding them all neatly then closes his drawer.

"Ok, let's go," he says. Jason bounds up and leads us out. We arrive in the Mess Hall and it's packed. Other people are flooding the place with friends, and roommates and people. Nate smiles softly at me, but he definitely looks a little petrified as we go toward an empty table. Jason and I sit down as Nate pauses.

"Hey, so how about I stay here at the table and you two go get some food?" Jason suggests, bounding in his seat. We both nod.

"Sure," Nate says. I smile thankfully at Jason. I really rather get my food as quickly as possible.

"It's great that you're my roommate. I mean, it's good that I have a roommate that isn't like me. You and Jason definitely seem different from most people. I expected someone my age that had something similar to me," Nate says. I smile as I nod slightly. Suddenly Nate accidentally walks into this brunette girl who is carrying food. She is with another girl, who also falls, the food tumbling everywhere. Nate also falls to the ground, as I stumble back, surprised. I can see people staring at us as I grimace as I help Nate up. He brushes himself off as the two girls sit up. Nate stops and helps first the brunette girl up. She smiles awkwardly as she takes her friend's hand and helps her up.

"I'm sorry, I must have not paid attention to where I was going," Nate says apologetically. The girl shakes her head, the other girl looking confused.

"It's ok, it's totally my fault," she says. Nate shakes his head.

"Well, I guess it's both of our faults. I'm Nate, and this is Shane," he introduces us. I smile awkwardly.

"I'm Caitlyn and this is Mitchie," she says, gesturing to her friend, who on cue, smiles back.

"Hi," she says shyly.

"Sorry for spilling your food," Nate apologizes.

"It's ok. We can get some more," Caitlyn says. Nate nods.

"We'll join you. So why are you two here?" Nate asks curiously as we go to the food line.

"I'm insomniac, and Mitchie's blind," Caitlyn says casually like it's no big deal. I gape a little bit. Wow, no wonder the girl, Mitchie is acting like that. But she is awfully pretty. Caitlyn is too. I can see Nate likes Caitlyn.

"How about you two?" Mitchie speaks up as Caitlyn helps get her food. We grab our food as Nate answers for both of us.

"I have OCD," Nate starts as Caitlyn gasps. I smile a little bit.

"That sucks! How about you Shane?" Caitlyn asks me. Nate answers.

"He's a mute," Nate answers sadly. Caitlyn looks sad, as does Mitchie.

"Wow, it's just as bad as my disability," Mitchie answers honestly. I sigh, shaking my head. I want to say, "No, your disability is worse. You can't see anything," but I can't. Nate kind of sees what I want to say and answers for me.

"I think Shane's trying to say, no, your disability is worse, right?" Nate asks. I nod in agreement. Mitchie shakes her head.

"No, not being able to talk? It must suck! I don't think I could live without talking," Mitchie answers, laughing.

"Well, at least you aren't deaf Shane! Or else communication with Mitchie would be difficult," Caitlyn jokes. Nate laughs as I glare.

We finish grabbing our food.

"Hey, do you guys want to sit with us?" Caitlyn asks. We think. I nod.

"Sure. I'll go get our other roommate, Jason. He has ADD, so if we lose his attention, well, that's why. Shane will go with you guys. Meet you at the table in a minute," Nate answers. Caitlyn quickly points to their table then we're off. I walk beside Mitchie as Caitlyn has one of her hands on Mitchie's shoulder. We arrive at the table where I see four other girls there. I smile as I sit beside Mitchie and a blonde girl.

"Hey guys, this is Shane, and his friends Jason and Nate will be joining us shortly. Shane, this is Tess, Ella, Peggy and Heather," Caitlyn introduces everyone. I smile. Nate and Jason arrive at the table, Nate taking a seat between Caitlyn and Heather, and Jason sits beside Ella and Peggy.

The introductions are made, and why we're here as we start eating. All throughout dinner, I take peek at Mitchie. She looks so awkward, like she doesn't belong here. I feel kind of sorry for her. Being blind can't be fun. You can't see anything, so it must make you really awkward and distant. I want to hold her hand, or something, but it's not like I can speak to her. She'd probably be freaked out.

I finish my dinner, as everyone else is finishing up. They try to include me into the conversation, but what can I do? I can't say anything. This really does suck, not being able to talk or anything. I really do hate it sometimes.

Heather finally gets up, along with Peggy.

"I'm going to head back to the cabins to get ready for Opening Jam," Heather says. Peggy nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I have a song prepared for tonight's Jam. So, I'll see you guys tonight," Peggy says shyly as they leave. Jason also stands up.

"I'm going to get ready too. Maybe I'll wear a blue shirt tonight. Hey, look, I think I see a bird! See ya," Jason says as he leaves us. Tess stands up, nodding as well.

"I'm done anyways, so I'll see you guys at Opening Jam," Tess says before bounding off.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to head back to the cabins too. Shane, you coming?" Nate asks. I nod as I stand up. Caitlyn and Ella both smile.

"See you guys tonight," Caitlyn says happily. Mitchie looks up to where she thinks we are, nodding.

"Yeah, bye," she says. I feel a twinge of sadness for her as Nate and I leave the Mess Hall.

"I feel so sorry for Mitchie. I mean, she can't even see anything. At least she still has her voice. Sorry," Nate apologizes when I look at him. I shrug as we walk back to the cabins to get ready.

**Ok, I'm sorry for the long update. I hope I still have reviewers. The next chapter will be Opening Jam, and Mitchie and Shane actually having a moment alone, maybe. I'm so sorry for the long update, but I hoped you like it. And again, help me out here with disabilities and stuff. I love to learn new things every day! **


	6. Opening Jam

**AN: Ok, you guys are the best! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! You'll see how Mitchie and Shane start communicating. I have an idea for how they communicate, but if you guys also have some ideas, let me know. Tell me how Mitchie and Shane can communicate!**

**And also, I'm sorry for the switching of tenses last chapter. I have a habit of it now, I now tend to write in present tense instead of past. So, I don't know which tense this'll be in, but I'll try to keep it past tense.**

**Also, for the next few chapters, I'll be doing Mitchie's point of view, maybe I'll do Shane's. But seriously, tell me whose point of view you really want for next chapter.**

**Well, here's the next chapter!!**

_**Mitchie's POV**_

Caitlyn helped me walk back to the cabin. I still insisted I didn't need her help, but she wouldn't have it. We got back to the cabin and I immediately heard Heather shuffling around. Caitlyn helped me to my bed then started getting ready herself. I didn't need anyone's help. I've been doing this for years, I thought as I stood up and cautiously made my way to my drawers. I opened it up and started rifling through them. All my clothes are labeled and/or tagged.

I don't know how it works, but it does.

I grabbed one of my labeled tops then grabbed a pair of jeans. I quickly changed into them and grabbed my hair brush and started combing out my hair.

"Impressive. You look pretty good," Heather said, startling me. I forgot Caitlyn and Heather were in the room. I blushed.

"Thanks. I may be blind, but I've been getting around pretty well so far," I told them shyly. They both smiled awkwardly, Heather blushing.

"We're sorry. I guess we're...not used to knowing blind people and-" Heather started akwardly before I interrupted.

"It's ok, I understand," I said kindly as I slipped on a pair of shoes.

"So, are you guys doing anything for Opening Jam? I don't think a lot of people will be, considering it's the first year of camp and we just got here. I won't be doing anything until I'm comfortable," Heather asked. I shook my head.

"Oh no. I get shy when I sing in front of crowds, or playing my instruments in any case. I probably won't be performing. I'm only here to play and get in touch with my inner music side, not performing in any crowds. Even though I can't see, I still feel people's eyes on me. How about you Cait?" I asked quickly, making myself shut up as I sat on my bed. Caitlyn paused for a minute before answering.

"Well, I will perform. Not tonight of course, but maybe in a couple of weeks," Caitlyn answered. I smiled.

"So, what are you two good at? I mean, music-wise?" I asked casually.

"Well, I can sing really well. How about you two?" Heather asked.

"I'm a producer. I produce music through my computer, and I'm a dancer. I can sing a little bit, but not as well," Caitlyn answered.

"Well, I can sing, and play the piano, and some guitar as well. I'm not so good with the dancing. Actually, I'm not really good at the singing or playing of instruments," I answered sheepishly, feeling a blush creep up on me. The one thing that I am, is modest. I hate talking about myself, about my strengths and stuff. It seems too...braggy and vain.

"Oh, I'm sure you are Mitch, you just aren't giving yourself credit," Caitlyn reassured me.

"Yeah, totally. Do you write your own music?" Heather asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. But-it's not very good," I answered quickly. Heather shook her head.

"That's fascinating. I can't write music for the life of me. And you doing it blind, that's amazing!" Heather exclaimed. I shook my head again.

"Well, I do know how to write, I mean, I haven't been blind for my whole life, and my mom helps me out too with the music writing. But really, I'm not amazing at it. I mean, this girl in my school, Kayleigh, is much better at it than me, or so I've heard," I rambled, biting my lip. Why was I so talkative today? It's not really like me.

"Well, you're probably better at it than us. Can we-hear one of your songs?" Caitlyn asked. I immediately shook my head.

"N-No. I'm sorry. It's just that, my music is private, and my parents are the only ones that have heard it, not even my best friend, Sierra, has heard or seen my music, or heard me sing in fact. Um, yeah, so I doubt I'll be performing," I quickly finished.

"Sure, that's ok. Caitlyn, can we hear some of your masterpieces?" Heather joked.

"Sure," she said as I heard her walk somewhere and heard shuffling. I heard something being opened, like a computer. Seconds later, I heard Caitlyn pounding (softly of course) on the computer and a fantastic wave of music came flowing out. It was like beat boxing sounds. It was awesome.

"Wow, you're really good," I answered when she was finished.

"Thanks. Heather, why don't we hear you sing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure," Heather answered and she broke into the chorus of Riley Tyrus' new song, "10 Items". She was pretty good. Once she was done, Caitlyn and I clapped.

"Amazing," Caitlyn said. I could practically see Heather breaking out into a smile. "Thanks," she answered.

"So, when does Opening Jam start?" I asked casually. There was silence for a few seconds before Heather answered, "In an hour." I smiled as I stood up.

"I'm going for a walk," I answered. I immediately felt Caitlyn's arm on mine.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't know the place and if you get lost-" she started before I laughed, grabbing my purse and taking out, slowly, my cellphone.

"Don't worry. Plug your number into my cell, put it on a speeddial and I'll call if I need you," I answered. Caitlyn probably looked wary but a minute later, my cell was back in my hand.

"Well, do you know-" she started before I interrupted.

"Yes, even though I'm blind, I know where all the keys are. I can find the numbers on my phone easily. I've been practising for ages now, after all," I said, half jokingly. Caitlyn and Heather laughed, though it sounded nervous.

"Ok. Meet you in the Mess Hall," Heather answered. I smiled before making my way to the door. I opened it, and smelled the fresh air. I felt the wind rush past me. I walked down the cabin steps. I remembered my mom saying there was a path in front of our cabin leading to the lake or something. I might as well head down there. So I walked foward. As I did, I realized I forgot my walking cane. Darn it. That's not good. I need it to make sure I don't bump into anyone, or anything. I don't even have my sunglasses. Oh well, I'm just going to have to go without. I didn't want to turn back anyways.

I finally found the path, as I had yet to bump into anything, and also the ground under my feet changed to something else, like dirt. I continued to walk carefully down the path. I could sense where I turn was, so I turned my body slightly, knowing I was right. My senses were now strong, I had a knack of knowing things, because I was blind. It was pretty amazing.

I knew I was getting close to the lake as I heard the water moving. A minute later I felt wood underneath my feet, so I must have been on the dock. I carefully made my way toward the edge, then sat down when I knew I was there. My feet dangled over the edge and I felt at peace. The wind soothed me, and to top it all off, there was no one here, they were getting ready for Opening Jam. Besides, I didn't hear anyone, or sense anyone there. So I'm good, I hope, I thought. I let my feet dangle above the water's edge, sighing as I shut my eyes, letting the wind blow past my face. I breathed slowly, letting myself remain calm. I missed my parents already. I wanted to call them, to see what they're doing. But I won't. It's too early. I got here, like, three hours ago.

I sighed deeply. I wished every day could be like this, peaceful and stressless. I wished school was like this, nonjudgemental, and full of friends. I hated that my only friend was Sierra. Here I had so many friends. Caitlyn, Heather, Peggy, Ella, Tess, Nate, Jason, even Shane. I wished I could see. I wished I could see all my friends' face, to see the sun shining again, to see the water rush past me, to see the smiles on my parents' faces. I hated being blind. I wished that stupid accident never happened!

But if it never did, I wouldn't be here, surrounded by many friends, a little voice told me in my head. Even when I was younger, when I could see, I didn't have friends. I was a quiet, shy girl that nobody really liked to talk to. In a way, this was better. But I still didn't like it.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps on the pathway startled me. My eyes flew open (not that it made a difference) and my body half jerked around, catching me by surprise.

"Who's there?" I asked quickly. There was no answer, and I grew slightly panicked as the footsteps grew closer and closer. I stood up quickly, making sure I didn't fall off, and I waited.

"Who's there? I hear you quite clearly," I said. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, and for a moment, I thought the person left. But I feel a hand grab mine slowly. I almost grew panicked, but for some reason, I also felt calm. Why wasn't this person talking? Maybe this person can't talk. Maybe it's Shane, I think, for some reason, my heart fluttering very slightly. Why would my heart flutter? I barely knew Shane. But lots of people I'm sure can't talk, or at least one other person. Shane can't be the only one. But he was wearing a cologne earlier, something that I smell now. So it must be him.

I felt the person turn over my hand so my palm was facing upward. Suddenly, a finger started tracing the letter 'S' into my hand. Then a lower case 'h' followed, with an 'a' then a 'n' followed by an 'e'. I smiled.

"Oh, Shane. Hi, you startled me. What are you doing here?" I asked then mentally slapped myself. He can't communicate. Besides spelling things in my hand. I could practically see him smile.

"Oh, sorry, dumb question. Sometimes I have my blond moments, even though I'm not blond," I told him. He quickly spelt into my hand, 'It's ok.'

"Wow, Nate was right. Communicating is hard," I told him. I could also sense him nodding in agreement. I took my hand away from his.

"Um, can I try one thing? It's um, something a blind person does to get to know somebody," I asked him. He took my hand quickly and spelt, 'Sure'. I took my hand away and allowed my hand to travel up to his face. My hands are planted on the sides of his face. I let one hand travel softly across his face, feeling his lips, nose, cheeks, and jaw, then moving it up to where his eyes were, his eyelids, his forehead, then my hand touched his ears, then I ran my hand through his hair. It really helped me get to know a person, how they were like, and to reconize them. For some reason, it worked. I could tell a few things about his facial features, like his eyes (again, for some reason, I have no idea why), and his jaw, which was very sturdy and strong.

I think he was a little uncomfortable, after all, someone touching your face must be weird, so I dropped my hands.

"Sorry. It's just how I get to know people. I can tell a lot from doing that," I explained. He grabbed my hands and put them on the sides of his face and I felt him nodding. I smiled. Well, we were getting used to communicating, sort of. I just wished it would be easier.

'How?' he spelt into my hand.

"Well, I felt your jaw which is sturdy and strong, which probably means you're pretty brave and strong, and you don't care about what people think of you that much. And you've got nice lips, which probably means you do let love in, just not very often since something happened to you when you were younger to make you silent, am I right so far?" I asked. I felt him nodding, then continue.

"Your eyes are...brown, right? I'm just guessing, I just feel they are," I continued. He nodded, I felt surprise from him. I smiled.

"You seem sad about something, again, something that happened when you were younger. You miss somebody dear to you. You are... a pretty good guy, as social as you can be and... you like camp a lot. You feel normal for once," I finished. He nodded.

"Don't worry, I think we all feel normal here. You're not the only one," I told him. I feel him smile.

"Impressive, right? Well, since I went blind, my senses have grown more sensitive. I've only been blind for five years, but still, since then, I've gotten better at reading people," I told him proudly. He smiled yet again.

"So, why are you here?" I asked. He grabbed my hands and used them to pretend to strum a chord.

"Guitar?" I asked. He nodded then pretended to play the piano.

"Guitar and piano. Sweet. I'm here for singing and piano, some guitar and some dancing. Although I won't be performing in any of the jams," I told him.

'Why?' he asked through my palm. I shrugged.

"I guess I'm not very good at performing. Even though I can't see, I can still hear and sense people staring at me and it terrifies me. What if people laugh, or think I'm no good? I know I write my own songs, but I don't think I'm very good. And before you say anything- I, uh, mean, tell me anything, no I won't sing to you or show you my songs. I'm a very private person when it comes to music. I'm here to learn and get in touch with my inner music side," I told him. He nodded, like he understood. I bet he wishes he could talk, to tell me what he thinks, I thought. I sighed as he took my hand once more.

'Wanna go?' he asked, as I realized what he meant.

"To Opening Jam? What time is it?" I asked.

'It starts in 5 minutes,' he wrote to me. I grimace. This writing on my palm thing doesn't work very well, especially if you have to write a lot. We have to find another way to communicate. I liked Shane, he understood me, listened to me, I felt comfortable with him. I smiled.

"Ok, let's go," I told him. He took my hand and we hurried toward the Mess Hall, getting there just in time. Shane led me over to where Caitlyn, and Heather were.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Mitchie," the voices of Tess, Ella, Peggy, Nate and Jason greeted kindly as Heather and Caitlyn also greet me. I could tell they're probably wondering why I was with Shane. I can always explain it to them later, I thought as the Jam started. I heard several people go up, including a girl named Lola and two guys, Barron and Sander, who danced. Too bad I couldn't see this, Caitlyn said they were awesome. All the while, Shane sat beside me, I could practically feel him. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything. I kinda liked it. Shane was an easy guy to get along with, even though we had trouble communicating. There must be an easier way to talk to him. Throught the next performer, I kept thinking of ways we could communicate. I felt like a whole new person with Shane, comfortable, like he was a good friend. I could tell him anything, and he wouldn't judge me. I liked it.

Suddenly, I heard Peggy's name being called.

"Wish me luck," she said.

"Good luck," we all echoed as she went up.

"Instead of singing an original song, like I plan to for Final Jam, I will be singing a song my grandmother used to sing for me when I was little. I hope you like it," she said and started singing a familiar song, A Million Raindrops. I loved this song, it was so beautiful. When it was over, I smiled brightly, and I was sure everyone was crying. Peggy sang it beautifully. Who wouldn't cry?

"Great job Peggy," Tess said when she got back. I noted Tess sounded happier, a little bit jealous. Wow, Tess sure went under a personality change. Maybe she had a disability something to do with personality changes.

"Yeah, great job. It was amazing. It sounded like little birds swooping down and dousing us in their tears, like phoenix. They're red. I love the color red. What time is it? How long is this?" Jason asked, causing us all to laugh. Good ole Jason. I could definately tell he would be the one to cheer us up, along with Ella.

Soon, though, the Jam was done. I noted only seven people went up. Sadly, of course. But it was only the first Jam, I wasn't surprised. We all got up to leave.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Caitlyn said to everyone. I nodded in everyone's direction. I felt a hand slip in mine. From the touch I knew it was Shane. I smiled as the hand dropped and Caitlyn led me out, Heather talking to Peggy.

"What were you and Shane doing before you came here? And why did he grab your hand just now?" Caitlyn asked. I laughed as I told her the meeting at the lake. I could see her smiling.

"Really? That's great. I'm sure by tomorrow I can think of ways to get you two communicating. After all, I have all night to think," she said seriously. I smiled softly, remembering she doesn't sleep.

"Thanks Cait," I told her as we reached the cabin and I got changed. I climbed into bed as Heather walked in.

"Night," I murmured, suddenly realizing how tired I was. I yawned as I closed my eyes. Tomorrow was the first day of classes. I wonder what that would be like, I thought as I fell to sleep.

**So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? I tried my best with this. So, again, suggestions to how they communicate are greatly appreciated. I got in as much as I could. Whose POV do you want it in next? How do you like the characters? Let me know people!**

**Also, during the lake scene I planned to Mitchie to get lost and Shane helping her, but I decided this. I also planned her to fall in the lake somehow with Shane, but decided that can come in later. So feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks guys!**


	7. First Day

**Oh my god, thanks for the reviews you guys! They totally mean a lot! As you may tell, I'm a little Camp-Rock-happy, and I'm hyper, so I'm getting right to work on this next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**And thank you for everyone's suggestions. I have tried to use each one somehow, or at least mentioned it. So, thanks!**

**SweetSerenity, yes OCD is basically a perfectionist, but different because they have their own rituals and stuff. **

**Also, one of the best Camp Rock writers is also featured/mentioned in this chapter. Can you guess who it is? I hope this person, if she reads, doesn't mind. Her stories are just so awesome! This is for you!**

**_Mitchie's POV_**

I woke up the next morning, after having an awesome dream about my sight coming back at the end of Camp Rock and I could see everything! I mean everything! Rocks, plants, trees, sun, Caitlyn, Heather, Shane. Ah, Shane. He was a really good friend. I liked him, and really wanted to get to know him better. But if he can't talk, it won't work out very well. Most of the time, I really regretted this...blind thing. If I hadn't been so stupid when I was nine....

No use to dwell on the past though, I thought as I sat up. I can't change anything. Suddenly, Caitlyn's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey Mitch, good morning," she greeted kindly, though she did sound kinda tired. Oh right, that's because she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Or any night for that matter. I smiled quickly as I looked toward her voice was.

"Oh hey Cait. How was your night?" I asked. I stood up awkwardly as Caitlyn's hand, I presume, settled on my arm to sturdy myself. "Thanks," I told her.

"No problem. And my night was good. I wandered around the camp for most of the night, went to the lake and thought of ways to communicate with Shane, and I've got a few ideas," Caitlyn boasted proudly. I laughed.

"Ok, let's hear them," I said. Caitlyn sat beside me on my bed.

"Hey Heather. I was just gonna explain to Mitch the ways she can communicate with her crush Shane," Caitlyn joked. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheek.

"I don't like him that way," I protested.

"Sure. Well, here's some of the ideas I came up with. First, I thought of a computer that you type the words on and they say them aloud. But first, I don't think you have one, and it's so unromantic. Some computer voice talking and all," Caitlyn started. I shook my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I didn't bring it with me to camp. I have one, I just didn't think I would need it," I answered.

"What other ideas?" Heather asked.

"Well, another idea is fingerspelling, like writing into your hand or something but that's too complicated," Caitlyn said. I nodded.

"We tried something similar to that, it takes too long," I answered.

"Then finally, I thought of an awesome idea from remembering researching about Helen Keller. It will definately work for you two, though you're going to have to learn it. How about...the deaf-blind alphabet?" Caitlyn asked. I frowned.

"What's that?" Heather asked. Caitlyn grinned.

"The deaf-blind alphabet is kind of like sign language, but it's different because the it's like physical sign language. One person communicates with the other person by using their hands, like tapping or grabbing the other person's hand as signals for a certain letter, or word. It's actually pretty cool. You could also use regular sign language as well, as long as the other person's hand is touching yours. It's kinda hard to explain, but it's so cool," Caitlyn explained. The wheels started turning. Deaf-blind alphabet. It could work. It was a good idea, I liked it.

"One problem, who's going to teach it to us?" I asked. Caitlyn paused.

"That's what we're going to have to figure out," she admitted. I grimaced again.

"So, what classes do you guys have?" I asked. I remembered my schedule. It was done in Braille for me (thank god). My schedule was as followed:

**The schedule of:** _Michelle Torres_

**7:30-8:00am: _Breakfast_**

**8:15-9:45am:_ Piano Playing for Intermediates with Mr. George Farrow_**

**9:50-11:20am:_ Intermediate Guitar Playing with Mrs. Heather Earles_**

**11:25-1:00pm:_ Intermediate Singing with Mr. Brown Cessario (Private)_**

**1:00-2:00pm: _Lunch_**

**2:00-3:30pm: _Song Writing for Intermediates with Mr. William Noley_**

**3:35-5:00pm: _Dancing for the Handy Capped with Mr. Fred Bowler_**

**5:00-6:30: _Free Time_**

**6:30-7:00: _Dinner_**

**_7_:00-11:00: _Free Time_**

**11:00pm: _Lights out_**

Caitlyn started to tell her schedule. "First I have a piano intermediate class, then a producing class then a beginner singing class, then lunch, then hip hop dancing, then another producing class," she answered. I smiled.

"Awesome, we're in the same piano class," I said. Heather laughed as Caitlyn clapped her hands excitedly (I presumed it was Caitlyn anyways)

"Awesome! I have an expert singing class, then a beginer guitar class, then a piano playing beginner class, then lunch, then a beginner songwriting class, then a handy capped dancing class," Heather answered. I laughed.

"Cool, we're in the same dance class," I told her.

"Awesome," Heather said happily.

"Well, it's almost 7:30, let's get dressed and go eat," Caitlyn said. I smiled brightly as I got dressed. I was happy I knew somebody in three of my classes.

Once we were all ready, we headed down to the Mess Hall. I had my cane and sunglasses on as we made it to the hall. Voices were everywhere. People sounded so excited for the first day of classes. Granted I was too. Caitlyn, Heather and I settled down at a table, Ella, Peggy and Tess greeting us.

"Hey, what are your schedules?" Caitlyn asked excitedly as soon as we got our food. Turns out, Ella's in my dance class and song writing class, Peggy's in my guitar class, and Tess was in my piano and songwriting class. This was great, now I had friends in all my classes. I chewed on my eggs, sighing happily as we all talked. I didn't hear Nate, Shane or Jason, so I figured they were either skipping breakfast or not coming to our table. Too bad, I wanted to talk to Shane about Caitlyn's idea.

I suddenly heard chairs being scraped back and people standing up.

"Come on Mitchie, we gotta get to class," Caitlyn said. I nodded quickly as I stood up. We said goodbye to everyone, and Tess, Caitlyn and I made our way back to our cabins. We stopped at mine and Caitlyn's to grab our stuff for class, then we went to Tess' and picked up what she needed. Then we made our way to the cabin for piano playing.

The first two classes were just average. Piano playing was fun. Caitlyn, Tess and I met some really cool people, like a guy, Ed Tikhonov, who was also blind (me and him got talking straight away) and a girl named Katie Lynn who had Dyscalculia, which was basically trouble in comprehending math. Poor girl, I thought. Katie and I had no trouble talking to each other.

Guitar class with Peggy was fun as well. We fooled around all class, and we found out Nate was in our class. Bet Caitlyn would be disappointed to hear Nate was in her guitar class, even though Nate might be in other classes as well. I could tell Caitlyn liked Nate. Maybe just as a friend for now, but I had a feeling she liked him even more than a friend. After all, she admitted to thinking Nate was a 'cool and awesome guy' in the cabin.

Nate's a cool guy though. He had OCD, but it wasn't so bad. He had rituals, like all OCD's, like washing his hands ten times a day, especially after meals, he would touch people, but after people washed their hands thoroughly, he cleared this throat, but not that often, counting, like how many steps he took or something (he loved to count, especially beats) and a few other things, but compared to other people, it wasn't that bad. He took medication for it, and was better than he was when he was diagnosed with it two years ago.

According to Nate, Jason could play guitar, and was actually in the expert class. I was definately surprised. Jason, who had ADD, could play guitar? Apparently, when he took his medication (which he forgot....often...) he could concentrate on playing guitar. Nate made sure that Jason would take his medication every day, so his ADD wouldn't be as bad as we've seen it.

As for Shane? Well I haven't seen him-ahem, talked to him this morning, and Nate said Shane was out before Jason and Nate got dressed. Nate hadn't seen Shane since.

I walked toward my next class, Peggy helping me to the cabin. She stopped me and faced me in a direction.

"Well, here we are. Your private singing class with Brown himself. Have fun," Peggy said sweetly, hugging me before walking away, most likely to her next class.I sighed deeply as I took a deep breath before walking into the cabin. Apparently, it was a small cabin, according to Peggy, with only a piano and a few guitars. It was sort of like the cabins where everyone slept (which were smaller than the class cabins) but a tiny bit bigger. Suddenly an adult male voice spoke.

"Michelle, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Brown Cessario," he introduced. I walked more into the cabin and stuck out my hand. He shook it roughly. I smiled.

"Hi. And you can call me Mitchie if you like," I said shyly.

"Ok, Mitchie. We have a lot to do. So, let's get started. Your application says that you're too shy to sing in front of people, is that correct?" he asked. I nodded as he led me over somewhere.

"Yes sir," I answered promptly. He laughed.

"We're all friendly here Mitchie. Call me Brown," he said kindly.

"Ok, yes..Brown," I said. It felt weird on my tongue. After all, I'm used to calling people Mr. or Mrs. or sir or ma'am after all.

"And you have a lovely voice? And you write your own music?" he asked. Again, I nodded.

"Yes, I do," I answered. There was a pause. Then I could sense a smile.

"Well, then, I'll have to hear some of your compositions," Brown said. I nodded.

"Maybe," I said. There was another pause. He finally led me to a chair. I sat on it. It was hard, like a stool.

"Ok, well our goal for this summer is to work on your voice to get it stronger. But I also have another goal for you. I can work with you all summer on this during class, and even after class if you like," Brown said. I nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I could help you gain some confidence so you can sing your own creation at Final Jam. I can get my nephew Shane to help out too if you like." Brown suggested. I froze at the word sing at Final Jam. I couldn't, I just couldn't. Even blind, I could sense all the...eyes on me, I could hear people whispering and talking. Why do you think I'm in a private singing class? I don't mind playing an instrument in front of people (though I prefered not to) but singing? Just..no. When Brown mentioned Shane, however, I smiled inwardly. I wanted to figure that boy out, figure out what he really was like. But I couldn't do that unless I could communicate with him.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean I'm way too shy. Besides, I did meet Shane, but I can't see him at all. How would I, you know, talk to him?" I asked, blushing. Brown was possibly thinking, since there was a long pause. Then he spoke.

"Well, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be performing at Final Jam. As for the Shane thing, you tell me," he said. I smiled as I told Brown Caitlyn Gellar's awesome idea. He listened.

"We just don't know anyone who would teach us," I finished.

"I know somebody that can. I had to learn it after all, just in case, you know?" Brown said proudly. I smiled.

"You know the deaf-blind alphabet?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I do. And I'd be glad to teach you and Shane fifteen minutes a day," he said. I shrieked with happiness.

"Thank you so much!" I said, hugging Brown. I finally realized how idiotic I looked and let go. I must be weird, getting excited talking to a guy without even knowing anything about him, except his name! But something...clicked with us. I liked it and wanted to explore it more.

"Any time. I'll talk to Shane about this during lunch. But now we should get to work. Let's start with scales," Brown said. And my singing lesson began.

* * *

Lunchtime soon rolled around. I managed to find Tess, who seemed again, happy. She helped me to the table where everyone sat. Shane wasn't there, again, and neither was Jason.

"They're both running a little late from their classes," Nate explained as he sat down. I nodded as I pushed back my hair, listening to everyone talk. I wasn't really hungry right now. So I sat beside Tess and Caitlyn, listening to something Heather was telling about Houston. Well, really I was half listening. It was only fifteen minutes into lunch, and I was growing restless. Maybe I'd go for a walk. With that decision, I stood up.

"Where are you going Mitchie?" Ella asked brightly, as I offered a feeble smile.

"I'm going to the lake. If I'm not back by class, I'll see you in songwriting Ella, Tess. See you guys later," I told them as I grabbed my cane and sunglasses. I waved feebly toward them before making my way to the door. I managed to, luckily, get outside. Once there, I breathed in relief. I continued walking until someone bumped into me.

**So, that's a nice cliffie for you. What do you think of this so far? Suggestions? Next chapter will be in Shane's. It'll also be another meeting at the lake, and maybe them getting a little wet. Also, Brown will talk to them about the lessons. So, again, suggestions, ideas, facts, anything is welcome. I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it, but not as much fun as next chapter. **


	8. At The Lake

**Well, thanks for the reviews you guys. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks to all the tips and suggestions too. I'll keep those in mind. A special thanks to Comicbookfan. I'll keep each of your suggestions in mind. I had planned to make someone deaf, cause I'm deaf in my right ear, but I didn't. But maybe I will.**

**Well, before I ramble off, here's the next chapter.**

**_Shane's POV_**

I met up with Jason after my last class, intermediate piano playing. My teacher asked me to stay behind to help clean up a little bit. He had stayed behind in his expert guitar class (which I was really surprised about until he told us, after taking his medication of course, how good he was, yet he hasn't played for us yet) and now we were heading for lunch. Jason, when he took his medication, was actually a cool guy. He was bubbly and a little dumb, but otherwise a very good guy. Because he took medication, however, he said there were side effects. For example, a little bit of anxiety, sometimes he couldn't sleep well at night (kind of insomnic but for Jason, it wasn't bad, he could sleep, but it was restless), and his mouth usually felt dry. Sometimes he felt dizzy and nauseous, but again, for Jason, it wasn't bad at all. The worst thing for him was the headaches. They came sometimes, and when they did, it was really bad. Once the headaches were so bad, he passed out. But his ADD was under control when he took the medication, so that was good. He sometimes got side-tracked, but really, not as bad as yesterday.

Nate took medication also for his OCD, it worked ok, not as well as most medication for other illnesses, he still washed his hands often and stuff, but it wasn't totally big. I had yet to see him at his worst, since Nate always took his medication. According to Nate, he could get really bad. His side effects were less severe than Jason's. He got headaches sometimes, and dizziness, but it would pass after a few minutes. Other than that, Nate was usually pretty good.

Both guys were really cool. I liked them a lot. I couldn't communicate with them (yet, anyways. I still had yet to figure out a plan to communicate with them) but they always tried to understand me. That's why I was walking with Jason right now, he was talking about his friends back home in New York City. I smiled and nodded as he talked when suddenly I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground, in a heap.

"Oh my god. Are you two ok? Let me help you up Shane, Mitchie," Jason said. Once he mentioned Mitchie, I froze. Why did I have to bump into Mitchie of all people? I took Jason's hand as he helped me up then I helped Jason help Mitchie up. Her hand felt small and warm in mine. She smiled awkwardly as she grabbed her cane.

"Thanks Jason, Shane," she murmured. Jason smiled brightly as I smiled a little, letting her hand go. Freakily enough, I liked it.

"No problem Mitch! Is it ok if I call you Mitch? I know it sounds guy-ish but I like it, or I can call you Mitchie, or Michelle," Jason asked, rambling. Mitchie smiled.

"No, it's ok, you can call me Mitch," she said. Jason grinned.

"Thanks Mitch. Where are you going?" he pushed back her dark brown hair.

"Well, I planned to go to the lake for the rest of lunch," Mitchie replied. I could see she was sifting from foot to foot.

"Well, ok, I'm going to go eat, I'm actually kinda hungry. Shane, you coming?" Jason asked me as Mitchie made her way past us. She brushed past my arm. I felt a tiny jolt of electricity run through me. Cliche, right? Well it happened. I stared after her as she walked farther away then shook my head, pointing to Mitchie and gestured that I would be walking with her.

"Ok, you and Mitchie have fun at the lake! Bye!" Jason said before zooming off to the Mess Hall. Mitchie obviously heard what Jason said, because she stopped and waited for me, I guess, or maybe from shock. I reached her and grabbed her free hand. She didn't complain at all as we started walking toward the lake. It was, of course, silent. Mitchie didn't speak, as I kept my eyes foward. We got to the lake in no time and I helped her sit down on the dock.

"Thanks Shane," she murmured. I smiled awkwardly as I sat next to her. What could I possibly do or say? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

"So, um, Shane. I got some good news. Caitlyn came up with an idea on how we can...communicate. Have you ever heard of the deaf-blind alphabet?" she asked me. I nodded, yeah I heard a lot about the deaf-blind alphabet. I never got the chance to learn how to use it, but Uncle Brown knew and had planned to teach me after Camp Rock. As Mitchie started talking about what the deaf-blind alphabet was, I listened. The more I listened, the more I realized what a good idea it was. And it was so nice Uncle Brown would teach us. Once Mitchie was done, I smiled as I squeezed her hand.

'Good idea' I spelt into her hand, and it was. I was genuinely pleased that we found an idea to communicate. I liked Mitchie and wanted to communicate with her, no problems at all. I watched her smile.

"Thanks. Your uncle offered to teach it to us, exchanged for something else. Do you wanna go find him?" Mitchie asked. I nodded eagerly. I stood up and reached for Mitchie's hand. She grabbed it and I started to pull her up. Unfortunately we were near the edge of the water, and of course, just my luck, as she stood up, I fell, bringing her down into the water. She shrieked as we fell into the cool water. The water hit me like a ton of bricks. I was shocked, not expecting this.

I saw Mitchie panicking, splashing in the water. I started swimming over to her, splashing myself. I got to her and grabbed her waist. She was still panicking a little bit as I swam her over to the dock.

"Thanks Shane," she murmured as we climbed back onto the dock, soaking wet. Oh great. We'd have to get changed quickly if we want to make next class.

I grabbed her hand. 'Cabins' I spelt into her hand. She nodded. I smiled as we started walking back, us dripping all over the grass and dirt. I took a look at Mitchie. She was smiling. She must have felt my eyes on her because she looked in my direction then burst into laughter. I smiled.

"I cannot believe we fell in the lake, on our first day!" she said, laughing. I nodded, squeezing her hand. Suddenly, I saw Brown walking toward us. I checked my watch. We still had 20 minutes until next period. What did my uncle want to talk to us about?

"Hello Shane, Mitchie. Um, may I ask why you two are wet?" Uncle Brown asked. Mitchie laughed as she clearly reconized the voice.

"Hi Brown. Well, me and Shane accidentally fell into the lake," Mitchie admitted. My uncle laughed.

"Well, before I let you go get changed, I wanted to talk about the lessons. I figure you told Shane, correct?" Uncle Brown asked. The two of us nodded.

"Well, I can definately teach you guys every day during free time before dinner, from five to six, to work on the deaf-blind alphabet and also working on the confidence issue Mitchie," he said. Mitchie blushed. I was confused on what they were talking about, but I'd find out later.

I smiled. "Uh, thanks. But I gotta get changed. Bye Shane, Brown," she said before hurrying off in the direction of the cabins. Brown smiled.

"She's a great girl," Uncle Brown said. I nodded, agreeing as I went to go get changed before my songwriting class.

**Ok, finally done! What did you think? Any advice? Ideas? Suggestions? I love hearing them! Ok, well, review if you liked it! Review if you didn't like it even! **


	9. Guitar Playing and Kissing

**Thanks for ALL the reviews guys. They so mean a lot! Thanks for all the tips and stuff. And yes, I realize, last chapter was rushed, but the idea I had originally in mind just disappeared as soon as I started writing it. I wanted more but I didn't know how to get it out to you. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also, time skips in this chapter, about a week and a half, to move things along.**

**And also, I'm really REALLY sorry for the long update. This story is probably going to end soon, in maybe 6 more chapters or so. Maybe, it depends if I have any more ideas.**

**AND it's a new POV, cause I wanna start to focus on the other characters a little bit, like Tess, Jason, Caitlyn, Ella, Nate and Heather a little bit more. Yeah, I probably should stick to one POV, but I enjoy doing different POV's.**

**Nate's POV**

Almost two weeks have passed since the first day of camp started, almost two weeks since Brown, Shane and Mitchie thought of how to communicate. Ever since then, Shane had been off during his free time after classes with Mitchie and his uncle Brown. Really, he was spending more time with Mitchie than anyone. I didn't like it much. I was happy he was a little more cheery, even though he didn't talk, but I wanted to get to know him more. After all, I was one of his roommates.

I'm thinking maybe Brown should give me lessons on this deaf-blind alphabet. It would be useful to know. Maybe Jason and I could learn together, along with Caitlyn and Heather. Speaking of Caitlyn, me and her have grown closer as well. We're, like, the best of friends now. Caitlyn's a really great girl. She and I love the same music, and like the same things. Yes, we do have our differences, like she's really loud and out-spoken and I'm kind of quiet, sort of because of my disorder, but that's what brought us together. And I was also in Caitlyn's hip hop class, which was cool. I had a lot of fun with her in that class.

Don't tell anyone, but I think I might have a small crush on Caitlyn. Stupid, right? I've known her for not even two weeks and I already liked her. But it was true, I just didn't know how to tell her. Well, at least Caitlyn's friends were all nice. Heather was a nice girl. She and I talked sometimes, but ever since she met this new guy also from England, Travis something-or-other, she had been sorta like Mitchie, spending time with Travis. But she didn't spend all her time with Travis, so we still saw her. But I was so happy she found somebody.

There was also Peggy. Peggy and Mitchie were in my guitar class, which was nice. Peggy was so great. She was very nice, and like Caitlyn, not afraid to speak her mind. Peggy was from North Carolina, which I thought was a good place. I've always wanted to go there. Even though she had dyslexia, she didn't care that much. She just always did the best she could to act normal. Peggy was shy at the beginning, but because of Ella's positive attitude, she had been opening up a lot more.

Tess was a great girl. She finally told us what her disability was. She was bipolar, or manic depressive as the other name. It had started when she was six, when her mother became so busy with her movies and stuff, she had no time for her own daughter, plus her father was always busy with directing movies too, so Tess was usually left with nannies. Her nanny had apparently noticed Tess' behaviour change so she took her to the doctor and she was diagnosed with it. She had medication that kept herself relatively normal, well not really since from time to time she had an 'episode'. There were several symptoms for bipolar, like if she was having a 'manic episode' which included a distinct period of an elevated, expansive, or irritable mood state and a increase in energy, and her behaviour became violent. Or a 'depressive episode' which was basically what it meant, being very depressed and moody, anxiety, guilt, isolation and her energy decreased.

But Tess was usually a good person, though the manic episodes came a little bit more than the depressive episodes. Tess was outgoing most of the time, and not afraid to speak. She usually made sure she was heard.

Then there was Ella, the most positive one out of the group. She always had a smile on her face, even in the darkest hours. She tried to hard to remain positive, and that was why everyone got along with her. Jason and Ella were the positive ones of the group. If they weren't three years apart, they could probably date, but for now, friends worked fine with the two. No one had a bad day with Ella around, that's for sure.

Well, right now, we were eating lunch, and as usual, Shane and Mitchie were gone, learning their little lesson with Brown. I didn't mean to sound jealous or angry, but I can't help it. I just would like to see Shane sometimes at lunch.

"So, tonight's Pyjama Jam. Are you guys performing?" I asked the group as we settled at our table.

"Well, I'm not. I thought performing once is good enough," Peggy spoke up. I smiled at her as I fidgeted slightly.

"I most definately am," Tess stated as she took a bite of her eggs.

"I definately will," Heather said. Ella thought.

"I don't think so, not right now. I'd rather watch all the other amazing singers, dancers and instrumentalists go before I make a total fool of myself," Ella said.

"Oh, Ells, I'm sure you're not that bad. I think you'd be good. Or else you wouldn't be here. You're just so great at being positive, I'm sure you excel at being an awesome singer or something," Jason babbled.

"Yeah, but I'll still totally wait a while before I'm ready to perform. How about you guys? Are you two performing?" Ella asked.

"Probably not," I answered. Caitlyn frowned.

"Why not?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I'm a little nervous in front of crowds," I admitted, and it was true. Once, I was so terrified at a school rehearsal (when I was first diagnosed with OCD) that I ran offstage in the middle of my line and paced in my room for hours once I got home. It was not fun at all.

"I want to, but I don't know what to play on my guitar," Jason said.

"How about you Caitlyn? Will you be performing?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, next time I will," Caitlyn answered. I smiled at her quickly, as she gave me a quick smile before turning to talk to Peggy. It gave me some time for myself. I looked around, trying to ignore all the food on the table, and the messes that were being made. I can do this, I told myself. I would not be obsessive and clean the messes up. Caitlyn saw me and placed her hand on mine. I looked at her, trying so hard not to blush. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk Nate?" she asked me. I nodded quickly, standing up. A walk would definately do me good.

"See you guys later!" Heather told us. Caitlyn nodded at her as we walked out of the mess hall, into the fresh air. I could finally breathe properly again. I felt much better outside. Caitlyn took my hand as we walked. The holding hands thing wasn't helping my crush on Caitlyn, it really wasn't, but I wouldn't say a word. It was nice, I liked the hand holding.

We were quiet as we walked. Unlike most people, both of us preferred the silence. Just being together was enough. Yes, we did talk, but the prescence of eachother was the best part.

"So, Nate, I still haven't heard you play guitar yet. Jason says you're good," Caitlyn commented. I ducked my head, shrugging.

"I'm ok. Not as good as Jason," I said modestly. Caitlyn laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"Hey, I'm sure that's not true. I'd love to hear you play guitar. I mean, if you're as good a guitarist than a dancer, you'd win Final Jam," Caitlyn said. I looked at her, laughing.

"Thanks Cait. We could go back to my cabin and I could play for you, if you like," I suggested. Caitlyn nodded.

"Of course! Let's go," she said, pulling me in the direction of my cabin. I laughed a little bit as I jogged with her. We entered the cabin a few minutes later and I immediately grabbed my guitar out of my case. Caitlyn gaped at the clean room.

"Wow, this room is so neat. Isn't Jason, like, not a neat freak?" Caitlyn asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I clean up everyday. You know, I like things perfect," I said. Caitlyn bit her lip.

"Oh, sorry, I almost forgot," Caitlyn answered sheepishly. I smiled as I tuned my guitar then strummed a few notes.

"Well, what do you want me to play?" I asked. Caitlyn thought for a moment.

"I don't care. Play whatever you want," she said. I smiled as I started playing a song I wrote myself, A Little Bit Longer. Caitlyn listened with awe. I couldn't help but look at her as I sang and played. Once I finished, Caitlyn started clapping.

"That was amazing Nate! You're an amazing singer and guitarist. You have to play for Final Jam," Caitlyn said. I smiled.

"Thanks Caitlyn. But I don't know about Final Jam. I'm not that good with crowds," I answered. Caitlyn nodded.

"Maybe I'll convince you another time. But seriously, Nate, you're awesome!" Caitlyn said happily. I laughed as I stared at her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Caitlyn leaned in and kissed me. Surprised, I sat there until finally, I let my emotions take over and I kissed her back. We broke apart a minute later. Out of habit, I reached to wipe the lip gloss off my lips.

"That was..wow," I said, awestruck. Caitlyn nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just had to do that, you know? I've liked you for a while, and I act before I think, so I hope that was ok," she said. I nodded happily.

"It's fine Cait, I loved it," I told her. Smiling, she picked up my guitar and put it back in the case, then grabbing my hand, pulling me up.

"Let's go back to our friends, and tell them that we're together, I think," she said boldly. I nodded. She grinned as she dragged me out of my cabin.

**Ok, I know, short, but I wanted to get this out to you. I know this is definately not my best chapter. Next chapter, once I get it out, will be in Shane's or Mitchie's POV. So, if I have any more readers, please review so I know that I still have fans!**

**Also, I am thinking of writing my first Camp Rock oneshot, so if it's a good idea, tell me! Thanks guys! And again, sorry about the super long update! I'll try to update this more!**


End file.
